


Merr Chrimmus

by noctkiss (snowcobo)



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, M/M, This was supposed to be a thing during Christmas and about 5 pages but it's like 15 aren't I a dear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 23:33:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11542743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowcobo/pseuds/noctkiss
Summary: Prompto and Ignis go out Christmas shopping for Noct on Christmas Eve.





	Merr Chrimmus

**Author's Note:**

> So... originally this was supposed to be a short 1k word thing, five pages, a gift that was supposed to drop just in time for Christmas. But I held off, picked it back up in the following May, and five pages turned to fifteen pages. I put in more content than actual tweaking, but please do tell me if there's any mistakes I made! Merry Christmas in July.

Christmas was a huge deal in Insomnia. It was as if the city had become the sun itself with its spirit and cheer, extravagant decor and parades. It was as if, for a month only, the troubles of the world didn't exist – or maybe there remained just a sliver of it. Because damn the cold. 

 

Prompto sneezed into his scarf. He sighed with exasperation and turned the scarf over in place so its cleaner side faced him. 

 

“Bless you,” Ignis said as he adjusted his own hat. 

 

“Thanks, Iggy.” Prompto smiled at him. 

 

“Have you any idea what you intend to get Noct?” Ignis asked. 

 

“Oh, right…” Prompto muttered. 

 

Prompto almost forgot.

 

He asked Ignis to be his designated driver for the day, and he couldn't lie to him about  _ why _ . So when Ignis asked why if there were other people of completing the task, he cracked under the slightest scrutiny and confessed his plan… and maybe its importance. Ignis stared at him with that impassive gaze of his for a moment and sighed. To Prompto’s surprise though, Ignis said that he would help; he even offered to help pay for it. 

 

They hit one of the major shopping squares first where, already, in its opening hours, Insomnia’s population seemed to flock. 

 

Being surrounded by such high class people, despite being a Crownsguard, made anxiety crawl under Prompto’s skin. He appeared skittish and bowed his head so he could escape the path of anyone who appeared to be walking his way, and he muttered sorry even when they didn't collide. It escaped Ignis’s eyes who, with a checklist in hand, surveyed the area.

 

“I… I actually don't know.” Prompto said meekly, brushing past a woman and child. 

 

“You ‘don't know’?”

 

“It just seems like he has everything he wants already… all those nice clothes, video-games.” Prompto mused. Hell, Noctis would be the first to ask if the rest of them had a game yet and be the most well dressed of the group, second only to Mr. Clean-Cut himself, Ignis. 

 

“Well, certainly he would enjoy a gift from your hand anyway.” Ignis objected. 

 

“Yeah, maybe, but I don't want it to be like that. I want him to go ‘Woah, Prompto! Seriously?! This is awesome, how'd you know this is what i wanted?! You're the best, dude!’!” Prompto made exaggerated gestures and attempted to imitate the low tone of the prince’s voice. “I mean, I don't mean to outshine anyone’s gifts, but ”

 

“You seem to underestimate his sentimentality.”

 

“No, I know he'll like anything. You know, the thought behind it and all.  No doubt. I just want to… amaze him.”

 

Ignis opened his mouth to speak, but he decided against it and went with silence. He pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose. 

 

“So Iggy, would you mind helping me find something amazing for him?”

 

“Well, certainly, since you asked.”

 

“You're a godsend, you know that?”

 

“As I’m told by yourself and Highness.”

 

They walked before storefronts that were, despite his time having lived there for so long, looked so outlandishly lavish. Though Ignis might have been used to the sight (his outfit could have been one of mannequins’), Prompto was too afraid to step through the thresholds, and for the fact that Ignis never said anything like “Oh, Noct might like this” or “Prompto, come look at this.”

  
  


“What's the matter?” Ignis asked.

 

“He’s sure to have all this, y'know?” Prompto shrugged.

 

“Prompto, that should not stop you.”

 

“Yeah, yeah, I guess. I mean… he's my best friend and I should know what to get him. Fishing stuff seems too cheap, dressing nice… he'd look good but would he care? What'd you get him anyway?”

 

“Me?”

 

“Yeah. Don't act surprised… I know you're always prepared.”

 

“Well, I didn't buy him a gift, but i am to prepare him a meal of his favorite fish.”

 

“Sheesh… fish. I'd cook myself before I could cook a fish.”

 

“The obvious option is to pique his interest.” Ignis suggested. 

 

“So fishing, huh?” Prompto’s frown softened, but remained all the same.  

 

“Yes.”  

 

“I sure wish he loved other things as much as he loves fishing…” Prompto muttered.

 

“What was that, Prompto?” Ignis dug into his pockets for his keys.

 

“Oh, oh, nothing.” Prompto laughed. “I was just thinking – you're right. He sure does love fishing, he ought to marry it!”

 

“Our queen, a rod. That would end hunger in Insomnia.” Ignis joked.

 

“Definitely. It's a shame we’re not in Altissia for it.”

 

“Now, now, we’ve good waters.”

 

They chuckled together at the strange, literal image. 

 

But Prompto sighed, bringing them back to their task.

 

“Geez, then we’re on the wrong side of town…”

 

“Then let us go.”

 

They went to an older side of Insomnia. Rustic buildings lined the street side and though it was midday, old lamps flickered a faint firelight. 

 

“We can't just go to any tackle shop, Iggy…” Prompto whined and fidgeted in his seat as he  watched the storefronts pass. 

 

“We will find a perfect place, Prompto. And please, put on your seatbelt.”

 

“O-Oh, right.”

 

It took them a while to find a parking spot because of the heavy traffic. They seemed to circle around a spot for ten minutes before they could eventually park there, but walking in the congestion looked like hell itself. Beeps rang, some people had lost their attention for the road because of the slowness. 

 

“Man, this is bad.” Prompto sighed.

 

“Well, it is very close to the holiday.” Ignis said matter of factly.

 

“I'm pretty useless, huh?”.

 

“No, absolutely not. How long have you thought about this?”

 

“This, uh…” 

 

“This?”

 

“This whole year.” 

 

Ignis smiled faintly. “I see.”

 

“But y’know. Every line I draw becomes a loop and I go back to square one. I just wanna impress him. I must sound like a broken record.” Prompto looked at his hands. 

 

“No, I understand.” Ignis said.

 

“You do? Really?”

 

“It is entirely natural. Everyone seeks validation and appreciation, most often from the one they love.”

 

“I-I don’t love Noctis!” Prompto blurted.

 

Ignis quirked a brow.

 

“I mean, yeah, I do. He’s my buddy ol pal, best friend- BFF forever!”

 

“Are you certain?”

 

“Positive!”

 

“Truly?”

 

Ignis wasn’t budging - there was a sort of sneer on his face - one that Noct had too often described as being ‘so annoying’. Noct warned him of it- but Prompto didn’t anticipate that he’d meet Ignis and know him well enough to be a victim.  Prompto groaned.

 

“... Fine.” 

 

“Ah, so you do.” Ignis quipped. 

 

Was it just Prompto or did he sound happy?

 

“Yeah, yeah, but…”

 

“Go on.”

 

“He can’t- possibly like me. I mean- he’s like- told he’s liked guys before! Which is cool, y’know? But- I don’t think he can- like a guy like me.”

 

“It’s more possible than you think it to be.”

 

“You’re just being nice, Ignis.”

 

“Or I am telling the truth.”

 

Ignis’s words sparked some kind of hope within Prompto - but he pushed it down, shaking his head. No, no, no.

 

They walked to a more desolate part of town where the buildings noticeably got older the further they traveled. 

 

Some had sunken, ancient looks while others were simply beyong repair. The only sort of modern grace to it was the fact that traffic was backed up way past beyond it. 

 

Prompto surveyed the area and bit his lip, thinking to ask Ignis if he was going the right way, but… he decided to place his faith on the adviser. He wasn’t Noct’s adviser for nothing, right? 

 

“Here.” Ignis announced, stopping in front of a tackle shop. The big red ‘TACKLE SHOP’ sign had introduced itself.

 

“Um…”

 

“What is it?”

 

“Is this really a good place to get something for Noct?”

 

“Is there a problem with it?”

 

“I mean- no, but on this side of town…?”

 

“I trust you are familiar with simplicity being the greatest sophistication.”

 

“I’m already a pleb to Noct…”

 

“You are not. You are his best friend and... Come.”

 

Prompto opened his mouth to ask him what he also was, but Ignis had moved quickly into the shop. He nodded, following quietly. 

 

For what simplistic appearance the tackle shop had on the outside, it certainly was a sight to behold within. It had a dark, vintage aura to it with wooden shelves chalked up with fishing supplies, several coolers filled with bait and shiny rods hanging from the walls. There, behind the register was an elderly man with gray hair and glasses, nose buried in a magazine. As the door bell chimed, he looked up with a smile. “Welcome.” He said.

 

Ignis waved a hand and looked to Prompto.

 

“Go on and pick what you would like to give him.” Ignis said.

 

“Wh- huh? I don’t know anything about fishing! I don’t even know what he needs- what he wants…”

 

“Think- what would you like to share with him? What would you wish to convey?”

 

“That’s so easy to convey with fishing supplies.”

 

“Then we can leave.”

 

“No! No! I’ll… I’ll find something.”

 

Prompto huffed and walked through the store, surveying the shelves. Most were necessities- and he thought about what Noct’s reaction to them would be. 

 

“Oh, another hook or two.”

 

“Oh, another can of worms.”

 

“Wow. Another line.”

 

… Noct sounded bored. Prompto didn’t want him to be bored.

 

Ignis followed closely behind him.

 

“You’re not really helping, Ignis…” Prompto sighed.

 

“Was I supposed to?” Ignis laughed - at least… Prompto thought so. 

 

“You offered.”  Prompto shot back. 

 

“I thought my role was to help you brainstorm and purchase it. Ultimately, the gift should be of your doing alone and not of mine.” 

“You’re like… a useless Yoda.”

 

“Yoda?” Ignis cocked his head to the side. 

 

“Y’know- like… the old tiny green Jedi from Star Wars?” Prompto began to sweat.

 

“Prompto, I’m afraid I don’t understand your reference.” 

 

“... Yeah, I figured you wouldn’t.”

Prompto shook his head. He reached the end of the last aisle and tossed a hand in the air. 

 

“Sir, would you like some assistance?” The old man at the cashier asked.

 

“No, I… I’m just looking around.”

 

“Are you looking for something in particular?”

 

Prompto turned, quirking a brow. Ignis tilted his head toward the man, urging him to continue. 

 

“I, uh… yeah! A gift. B-but… I don’t know anything about fishing.”

 

“Ah, then perhaps a lure would make a fine gift.”

 

“A lure?” But Prompto was sure that Noct had so many…

 

“Yes, they’re right over here.”

 

The old man got up from behind the register and directed Prompto towards the same shelf that he had overlooked his first round around the store. There were practical lures, models fish and bugs. Behind them were cuter, brighter lures that mimicked daemons and beasts found in the wild. Prompto perked a brow. 

 

“There make wonderful gifts.” The old man chimed.

 

“Um… do these actually catch fish?” Prompto blurted.

 

“I’ve never had an unsatisfied customer. Each lure serves a different function and catches a different fish.”

 

“Even the Moogle one right there?”

 

“Even the Moogle one. I’ve caught many a bass with that one myself.”

 

“Wow, okay… thank you.”

 

The old man bowed and returned to his post at the register. 

 

Prompto hummed quietly. 

 

Noct liked moogles, but… it definitely wasn’t cute. There was a carbuncle one and a Marboro one…

 

Prompto brushed them aside and gasped audibly.

 

There, sitting by its lonesome was a golden chocobo lure. It was golden! It was chocobo!

 

Prompto snatched the lure up and held it in the air. His eyes sparkled as he inspected it- almost as bright as the lure itself. It was cute- sparkly- he wanted it- even if he didn't fish!

 

“Have you decided?” Ignis asked. 

 

“Huh?”

 

“The gift.”

 

“This? No, no way.”

 

For a moment, Prompto forgot that he was shopping for Noct and not himself.  His bright smile lowered to another frown. 

 

“Don't even think about doubting it.”

 

“But it's stupid. It's something I would like.”

 

“Think of it as you giving him a part of yourself.”

 

“Myself? That’s so cheesy.” Prompto snorted.

 

“Then perhaps the entire concept of giving a gift is cheesy.”

 

“I didn’t say that!” Prompto cried. “Fine, fine… I… I’ll just take this shot in the dark, then.”

 

“Excellent. How much does it cost?”

 

“Er… 900 gil.”

 

“Oh, much less than I anticipated. Be sure to tear the tag off before you wrap it up.”

 

Ignis made the purchase and they returned to the car. 

 

When they got back into the car, Prompto had done as he was told in tearing the price tag off. He gave the chocobo lure one last look- one last doubt and hesitation…

 

He reached back and set a small box onto his lap, plopping the lure in and scrambling up the tissue paper within the box. He set the top back on and tied up the little, blue ribbon. 

 

“Are we good?”

 

“Good to go.” Prompto smiled softly, playing with the little bow. 

 

They spent an hour in traffic before it got to moving again.

  
  


It took Noct ten minutes to answer the door. He had his hair tied back, away from his face, a big sweater and black penguin pajamas. He rubbed his eyes and yawned.

 

“...Hi.” He mumbled.

 

“How long have you been awake?” Ignis asked.

 

“Um… what time is it?”

 

“It is 4 PM.”

 

“What..? Wow.”

 

“So?”

 

“I, uh… just woke up.”

 

“Noctis Lucis Caelum!”

 

“Sheesh- I’m up now! Come on in-”

 

Noct moved aside and let Ignis head to the kitchen.

 

“I will prepare Christmas dinner.” Ignis announced, pushing his glasses up his nose. 

 

“Is Gladio coming over?” Noct asked.

 

“Yes, in time for dinner.” Ignis nodded. 

 

Prompto, who remained strangely quiet, smiled at Noct and closed the door behind him.

 

“Hi, Prompto.” Noct greeted him.

 

“Hi, Noct.” . 

 

“... something happened?” Noct perked a brow. “You’re pretty quiet.”

 

“Huh?” Prompto blinked  and laughed.  “No- naaaaah. Nothing happened. I’m just thinking! Let’s go play Street Fighter!”

 

“Seriously? I’m gonna take you to SCHOOL.” Noct cheered. 

 

Prompto grabbed Noct’s hand and dragged him to the living room.

 

Gladio arrived with Iris no more than an hour later.

 

“Hey, the party’s here.”

 

“Hi, Noct, Prompto, and Iggy! Merry Christmas!”

 

“Merry Christmas to yourself.”

 

“Hey, Iris! Come play with us- my hands are getting tired.”

 

“Oh, sure- but I don’t think-”

 

“I’ll show you.”

 

“Your hands are getting tired? You’re fucking losing!”

 

“Language, Noctis.”

 

“Fricking!”

 

Iris settled down in the living room between the boys. She was a surprisingly quick learner, and in no time, was beating Noct at the game. To which he began to whine about. 

 

Gladio went to the kitchen to help Ignis with cooking dinner.

 

Dinner finished by another hour. 

 

Prompto helped Iris and Ignis set the table while Noct lazed around on the couch and joined them when they were done. 

 

They all sat around and quickly got around to eating.

 

“It’s seven PM.” Noct announced. 

 

“Oh- that’s- present time, right?” Iris asked.

 

“So it shall be so.” Ignis agreed. “Prompto?”

 

Prompto spat his eggnog back into his mug. Why. “Uh- let’s save me for last, please.”

 

“Oh, but you have such an-”

 

“No, no! Iris, what did you get?” Prompto shuffled in his seat.

 

“Oh, a few things!”

 

Thank the Gods for Iris playing along…

 

Iris got Noct and Prompto a retro video-game, remade for the next gen system they had in Noct’s living room. Prompto was elated to have received it while Noct… well, Noct wasn’t all that good at pretending he was interested in it. 

 

Gladio got them cards and money- not that Noct needed any money. Being the prince and all. But Prompto swore to spend his well.

 

Ignis announced that his gift to them was a dinner… perfect. 

 

“Um- I think I’m ready.” Prompto chuckled. He reached into his pocked and pulled out the tiny box.  “Noct-”

 

“That for me?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“Oh, sweet.”

 

Prompto held it out to Noct. He broke out into a cold sweat when his fingers brushed against Noct’s when he took the box. 

 

Noct quickly unwrapped the box and tossed aside the tissue.

 

“Noct, I will not be cleaning that up.” Ignis said.

 

“Yeah, yeah.” Noct rolled his eyes.

 

“Hey, buddy- don’t throw it around so m-”

 

“Wow.”

 

Noct lifted up the little chocobo lure that gleamed in the light over the dinner table. 

 

Prompto anxiously drew in a breath, looking to Noct’s face for any sign of displeasure. But Noct’s lips curled into a small smile.

 

“Aw.” He said.

 

“Ah- do… do you like it, Noct?” Prompto chuckled.

 

“Yeah, I do.” 

 

“Really?!” Prompto rose from his seat.  

 

“Mhm. I can really tell it’s from you.” Noct laughed. “It has your face-”

 

“Oh, shut up! I’m not a chocobo!” Prompto perked his lips out. 

 

“Get a rooooom.” Gladio called.

 

After they cleaned up the table, Ignis washed the dishes, with, of course, Gladio helping him. Iris sat with Noct and Prompto and watched them play the game she got them- to which they were pleasantly surprised to find that they enjoyed. Iris lifted her chin smugly as she watched.  

At the stroke of 9, Gladio and Iris left. Gladio had made it a point to kiss Ignis under a mistletoe that he had hidden in his pocket before he left.

 

“How distasteful.” Ignis joked, closing the door. 

 

Prompto got up, turning off his controller.

 

“I think I gotta go too.” Prompto said with a smile.

 

“Oh, right- you sure you don’t want to spend the night? It’s cold outside.” Noct said.

 

“Are you trying to proposition me with Christmas songs?” Prompto laughed.

 

“No, but I’m glad you saw it that way.” Noct turned off his gaming system. “I’ll walk you out.”

 

Prompto and Ignis got their coats and walked to the door, with Noct following closely behind them.

 

Prompto turned back as he adjusted his scarf. “Hey, Merry Christmas, buddy. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

 

“Yeah. See you tomorrow.” Noct agreed.

 

There was a silence between them and Prompto took it as his cue to head out, but Noct reached for his hand, squeezing it tightly before leaning forward to press a soft kiss against his lips. 

 

Prompto’s eyes shot open and heat flooded his cheeks, but he didn’t step back. He tilted his head and pressed his lips further against Noct’s. Noct’s lips were soft, and they tasted faintly of the eggnog they drank. He parted his lips-

 

Noct pulled away, his face expressionless and his cheeks red, just like Prompto’s. Prompto’s mouth fell agape. Ignis watched the scene unfold, but smiled. 

 

“Uh-” Prompto peeped.

 

“Mistletoe.” Noct pointed up to the door with a smug smile. There had indeed been a small mistletoe hanging from the frame. “Merr Chrimmus.”

 

“... Y-Yeah. See ya around, nerd! Iggy, can I go warm up the car?”

 

“Ah, certainly-” 

 

Prompto snatched the keys from Ignis’s hand and rushed to the parking lot. 

 

Ignis shook his head at Noct. “You could have simply-”

 

“No! No way… I don’t think I could do it.”

 

“But you will one day.”

 

“One day.”


End file.
